


Keep the Tie On

by cains-mane (dustyjournal)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/pseuds/cains-mane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets back to the bunker after a hunt. Cas shows up. Simply PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Tie On

Dean flopped on his bed fully clothed, exhausted from the hunt. It was a typical salt-and-burn, but the spirit put up a good fight and Dean was getting too old for this crap. How Bobby stayed so good for so long was a mystery to him.

“Hello Dean.”

There was the voice he needed to hear. “Cas, just the one I wanted to see” Dean said with a smile. Before Cas could get a word in, Dean pulled him onto the bed by his tie and gave him a deep kiss. 

Cas had many redeeming qualities, but at this moment Dean’s favourite was that Cas just went with it. The angel managed to kick off his shoes and straddle Dean while still holding the kiss. He pulled away only to begin leaving marks from Dean’s jawline to collarbone.

“You wear too many layers” the angel said matter-of-factly.

“Coming from you?” Dean retorted.

As Cas revealed more skin to trace with his lips, Dean began stripping the angel of his trench coat and suit. He left the tie though. Cas didn’t understand it, but Dean loved Cas in his tie.

“Cas, get on your back” Dean all but commanded as he finally got the collared shirt off. There was no way they were going to take it slow today, and both of them knew it. 

As Cas flipped over, the men felt their hard-ons rub each other through their pants. Both groaned with need. Dean began loosening Cas’ belt as the angel ran his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean grinned with satisfaction as Cas’ cock popped up as Dean slid Cas’ boxers down. The feel of Dean’s bare chest on Cas’ legs was something Cas always missed tremendously.

Dean’s rough fingers gently felt up Cas’ length and Cas let out a moan that made Dean’s cock twitch. Slowly, Dean began to pump Cas’ dick and Cas tilted his head back in bliss. 

“My beautiful angel…” Dean spoke as steadily as he could, wanting to keep his composure. It was easy to get carried away when he saw the naked man’s muscular body screaming for more, but Dean just smiled as he pumped a little faster, using his left hand to grasp Cas’ asscheek. Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes and, seeing the hunger in them, knew that it was time to step it up a notch. 

Dean was a fast learner. He knew exactly what Cas needed and when he needed it and took pride in how it baffled the angel. He started to use his mouth with a firm pressure and steady speed that had Cas already breathing his name. Dean used the hand that wasn’t currently holding Cas still by the asscheek to run up and down the angel’s torso. 

“Dean…” Cas groaned, “Need you inside me…”

How could Dean hold his composure when Cas said shit like that? He quickly broke away to grab the lube that was in the nightstand, and Cas took the opportunity to undo Dean’s belt in the process. 

Dean took some lube in his hand, but instead of starting immediately, he went down on Cas once more. Cas gasped in surprise as Dean, while bobbing up and down, circled his finger around Cas’ hole. Cas, obviously deciding he was done with being teased, grinded down on Dean’s finger as it was beginning to enter him. The feeling was so sudden and amazing that Cas accidentally ripped a hole in the sheets. 

Dean pulled his mouth off and just focused on fingering Cas. He knew the pace Cas liked, but he also knew that if he didn’t get more fingers in Castiel quickly, the angel was going to get very impatient. So Dean added one finger, then another, keeping the pace that made Cas grab at the sheets. Scissoring the angel open more and more, Dean licked his lips, intending to go down on Cas again.

“No Dean, it’s your turn” Cas commanded in a breathy yet husky voice. Cas may be the bottom when they do it, but he was the one who truly called the shots in bed. Cas knew Dean loved to be sucked off right before he fucked Cas. 

Dean pulled out of Cas, about to move up to kiss him when Cas used his unfair strength to spin Dean around and slam him onto the pillow. He kissed Dean deep and hard while running his fingernails up Dean’s sides, lightly marking him as his own. 

Shirt already gone, Cas moved down to finish his work at taking Dean’s pants off. 

Cas’ blowjobs were heaven-sent. With no gag reflex, Cas took all of Dean down immediately. Dean knew better than to try to set the rhythm himself; Cas always held him down by his hips to show him that staying still and letting the angel do all the work was much more rewarding. Just as Dean did to Cas, when Dean felt himself getting close to the edge, Cas pulled away.

“Dean, I would like to try something a little different,” said Cas breathily, “I would like to ride you.”

Dean couldn’t hold back a feral groan, which Cas took as a yes. Lining himself up, Cas slid onto Dean at a speed that had both men’s eyes rolling back into their heads. Cas worked up and down as Dean attempted to match his speed with his own needy thrusts. Soon they found the perfect rhythm and Dean was repeatedly hitting Cas’ prostate. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and both lost rhythm momentarily. Cas was really the most attractive man Dean had ever seen. He had wanted to call the angel his since the first time they met, and now Dean was gazing upon Cas’ perfect body riding him like it was all he ever needed. It couldn’t get hotter than this. 

Cas’ breathing becoming ragged, Dean decided it was time to take Cas over the edge. He reached for the angel’s leaking cock and began pumping firmly until they were both beginning to rut out of rhythm. 

“Ohh yes…yes Dean…” Cas said, not even sure if he was speaking English or Enochian.

“Come for me angel, show me I’ve satisfied you” Dean replied. Still working the angel's length, Dean grabbed Cas' tie and wound it around his hand. He pushed in hard one, two, three times until the angel lost control.

“Deaaan!” Cas exclaimed, coming on Dean’s stomach. Out of it for only a moment, Cas quickly focused back on riding Dean. 

It didn’t take long at all for Dean to see stars. A few more thrusts and Dean was coming in Cas hard, vision blurring to the point where he thought he might pass out…again.

Cas pulled out and landed on his side of the bed, looking absolutely blissed out and at home. With a snap of Cas’ fingers, they were both cleaned off. That was another awesome thing about Cas, Dean admitted.

“I quite enjoyed that” Cas said sleepily.

Dean’s face split into a grin. “Yeah, me too Cas.”

The two men fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work so please let me know what you thought of it. Also thank you to vanishingact for the beta read!


End file.
